


Freedom, it's different for everyone

by Zerri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerri/pseuds/Zerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has a secret, something that he doesn't want anyone to find out. Something hes gone to great lengths to hide. But can he keep it hidden? Warnings: Cross dressing, Slash later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was damp and dreary, the large stone fireplace stood cold and unused, the embers of last night's fire long since extinguished. There were no windows in sight. The only light in the room being from a single candle that stood lonely on an empty table. Its glow however was enough to throw the room into shadows, and illuminate the sparse amount of furniture. Tucked into the table were a couple of chairs. Above hanging on the wall was a small dirty clock, its hands reading 3:55. In front of the fireplace was a sizeable hardly used couch, to its left sat a tall imposing armchair covered in a large worn out throw. Two of the room's walls were covered in floor to ceiling bookcases with every orifice crammed with books and papers, with the occasional bottle of questionable substance balancing on the ledge. Two impressive wooden doors stood across the room from each other, one leading to a hallway, the other to a bedroom. There was no sign of life. At least for the moment.

Several moments went by where the only sound heard was the ticking of a clock. The peaceful silence wasn't to last however as only seconds later the door leading into the hallway creaked open and a tall dark figure stepped into the room. After turning and making sure the door was locked behind him the figure walked quietly across the room their shoulders hunched and their hair forming a veil over their face. Within a couple of strides they had reached the other side of the room and had slipped into their bedroom, the door closing behind with a light click.

Tonight was the night, he had waited too long.

No longer could he handle the stifling feeling of his office and classroom, he had to get out. Fresh air, freedom. There were no greater things in life. And Severus Snape needed it badly.

With a sigh he padded across the green carpet of his room ignoring his inviting double bed and carried on past his drawers and dresser to the door of his bathroom. With motions perfected over years of repetition he began running a bath fully intent on cleaning away the days grime that standing in a room full of boiling and bubbling potions caused.

It would be a few hours before Severus Snape remerged, and when he did he would look a changed man.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

When Severus did finally slip back into his room, it was in nothing but a lose green towel wrapped around his hips, his wet hair dripping water onto his carpet, something which he ignored. The house elves would dry it later. Walking determinedly over to his stand alone wardrobe which was always locked he let the towel simply fall where he was standing.

Reaching out he ran a hand over the beautifully finished mahogany wood and whispered the password needed to bypass the wards and open the door. Even though the wardrobe was in his private quarters, he wasn't going to chance anyone ever finding out what lay inside.

Once the door opened with a click Severus reached for his wand on the dresser and quickly dried his hair, once that was done he turned back to the wardrobe and started getting ready for his night out.

First a pair of silk black lace panties went on, after they were sitting right he once more waved his wand performing several complex spells, one to hide the 'down stairs bulge' and another over his chest to give him descent sized C cup breasts. Wasting no time Severus put on a matching bra and fasted it behind him.

Without even realising it Severus's posture relaxed, taking a calming breath he reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a small black dress, it was rather plain; spaghetti straps (think that's what they are called? See bottom of page for link to dress) a zip up the front, as well as four buckles one across the chest one across the waist, then on the hips and thighs. Where he planned to going tonight dressing in anything fancier would pointless, once he had it zipped up and the buckles done he looked down at his legs.

Pursed his lips at the sight of all the hair he grabbed his wand again and shaved them clean. Much better. Then he magiced himself into a pair of fish net stockings, an odd feeling to be sure but he found it a time saver.

Bending over slightly Severus leaned down into the bottom of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black knee high boots with buckles to match. He sat back on his bed and slipped him on taking his time doing up the zip and buckles to match his dress. Times like this he was grateful to be a wizard, it meant all his shoes had cushioning charms on them, so he could spend all day in heels feeling like walking on clouds if he wanted.

Once he was done Severus headed over to his mirror and stared at his face, he always marvelled at how different he looked simply when he stopped glaring and frowning. With a smile he waved his wand and his previously hocked nose turned smaller and 'unhooked' its self so to speak. The hooked nose was a glamour he had put on himself years ago when he had started to attract the attention of one of his professors, very much unwanted attention, he had done it gradually of course. In the end he had decided to keep the hooked nose in the daily life, because it gave him more freedom to be himself in his private life.

Muttering a shaving spell he made sure all traces of stubble was gone. Next he applied a light layer of makeup, simple lip-gloss and eyeliner.

He finished the look off with a spell that made his hair slightly curly.

Standing back to admire himself in the mirror Severus Snape couldn't help but grin. Dressed like this not even his parents or friends had ever been able to tell it was him. Which is just want he wanted.

Freedom.

Grinning widely Severus Snape grabbed a small black bag and headed towards his floo. Tonight he would be himself. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would crawl back into his gilded cage, hooked nose, grease and all.


	2. Chapter 2

In Nocturne Alley a few a few shops down from Miss's Merlkoopy's Parlour was a small street, packed to the brim and overflowing with night club after night club, here was a place where one could find something for every fancy. From Creature clubs, specialising in serving the needs of the non human, if you were human ordering a drink there could be fatal, to the simple plain dance clubs. It was a place very popular for young witches and wizards, families from all walks of life could be found happily socializing. Body language while dancing could speak to a person more than words ever could.

It was already late into the night and the whole street, named Dorian Lane was alive with the sounds and sights hundreds for beings moving in groups from club to club. The lane had been named after the Man who had commissioned the first club to be built, at the time it had been more of a gentleman's only club, but times change.

Right at the very end of the lane was a small stone shop, it had no sign and the door was never locked, it had people coming and going almost constantly. It was in this little store that Severus Snape would appear.

With an elegant glide Severus Snape spend out of the floo into a room filled with fireplaces roaring green as people came and went, hardly ever was a fireplace not in use. Not wasting any time he skilfully slipped and slid around the many drunken people and stepped up into the night air. Other than the sound of people no music was heard, silencing charms on the clubs keep all inside noise inside. Taking a deep breath he grinned as he took in the brightly lit signs and the many smells. A person could be free here, get lost in the crowd. Everyone was here to just have fun and blend in.

With careful measured steps Severus walked diligently towards a medium sized club, it was a rather plain one, had a bar, some tables and a large wooden dance floor. Severus liked it because it played old muggle music. Wrinkling his nose he side stepped a pile of vomit on the ground that had yet to be cleaned up.

It didn't take long before he was standing in front of a old brick building, the only thing proclaiming it a club was its flashing sigh 'Brimstone' it was charmed to flash different colours, and looked as if it were constantly on fire. Taking a deep breath to ready himself for the loud music, Servers Snape stepped into the club. They didn't have to worry about bouncers like the muggle's did, simple age spells around the whole lane insured that only those over the age of 17 could get in.

He didn't get a foot before his ears were assaulted with music and laughter. He glanced around quickly happy to see the crowd was a decent size and walked over to the bar. It was time to unwind. Walking over to the bar he whipped out his wand and cast a silent cleaning spell at the stool in front of him, one can't be too careful, hopping onto it after wards. He didn't have to wait long before one of the bartender's approached him with a leering smile.

"What can I get ya luv?" Asked the bartender, as he lent forward slightly on the bar.

"Whisky straight no younger than 12 years." Replied Severus keeping his voice soft and a few octaves above his normal voice. It was still a man's voice he had, but he wasn't going out of his way to hide his sex, just who he was.

The bartender grinned wider and using his wand poured the requested whiskey with as much fanfare as he could possibly manage. It always amused Severus to watch people try to show off for him.

"Here ya are luv, it's on the house." Winked the bartender as he moved down the bar to serve another customer.

Severus chuckled and took a sip of the alcohol. Refreshing.

He had just finished having a second sip contemplating if he could get anymore free drinks off the bartender when he felt someone slide up onto the stool next to him.

Severus took another sip of his drink staring down into its depths, he was content with ignoring everyone in the room for now, once he had finished a few drinks then he would see about moving to the dance floor. He wasn't here to chat or pick up people he was here to get drunk and lose himself in the crowds.

It seemed the person next to him had other ideas.

"What an extraordinary muggle inspired dress."

Severus exhaled loudly and turned towards the man who had decided to try and engage him in conversation.

"Thank you, and it's not a muggle inspired dress, it is a muggle dress. I find for places like this muggle clothes are best." Replied Severus narrowing his eyes at the man, he knew that face.

Brown eyes hinting lust twinkled at him as the man brushed back his mousy brown hair, his face wasn't too hard on the eyes, but he was young very young. Severus happened to know he was only 18; it had been just last year this boy had been in his potions class.

"I'm David Thomas" Said the boy as he stuck his hand out.

"And you're far too young "Replied Severus turning back to the bar and waving down an another drink, maybe he would try a cocktail this time. He really did not want to keep a conversation going with someone who had been seeing him on a daily basis for 7 years. Even if the boy didn't recognize him now and probably wouldn't, it was still too risky in his books.

"OOooo playing hard to get are you? That's okay baby, you are worth the effort. Plus I find older woman much more fun."

So not only was the boy not getting the hint he was also to stupid to realise that Severus was a male, while he knew his exterior was all woman his voice still was clearly male. Some people just didn't read into things enough.

"Does your mother know you're out late mm?" He asked still refusing to turn back to David. The faster the boy understood he wasn't interested the better.

"Come on baby don't be like that."

Severus tensed up as he felt a hand land on his knee, he gripped his glass tighter. He was going to have to be more to the point with this one.

"Unless you want to see your future childless and disfigured I suggest you remove your hand." He muttered sweetly. He was rewarded with a sharp hiss of air as the boy inhaled. The hand was removed a second later.

"Good boy." He made sure his tone was as icy as he could.

Severus downed his drink and stood up, it was time to dance, if he sat at the bar any longer chances are he was going to end up attracting more people like the one he had to just dealt with.

Severus headed towards the wriggling bodies of dancers his heals clicking on the wooden floor. It didn't take him long to get lost to the beat, and as he let the music flow through him he just became another face in the crowd.

Sometime later, after he had danced till his legs felt like they were going to fall off, he left. Severus stepped outside the club grinning, he had lost count of the amount of people he had danced with.

"There you are baby! Didn't think I would let you slink off into the night without a goodbye kiss did you!"

Severus turned around and took in the form of David Thomas, the boy was beyond drunk, in fact he was using the front of the building to stand up right. But Severus wasn't stupid, drunk people were the most dangerous kind, they didn't pay much attention to the word no and tended not to feel pain.

"It is late I have places to be, enjoy your evening." Glancing around the street and noticing that it was rather empty Severus made to walk away, he knew he shouldn't have stayed so late, but he had been having such a good time. He only got a few meters towards the floo building when he felt a iron like grip on his arm. His eyes narrowed and he put a fake but deadly smile on his face, he would try and deal with this non violently. And if that didn't work, well a small curse should do the trick.

He turned his head and wasn't surprised to see David Thomas smirking at him.

"Caught you baby now how about that kiss?" Asked David stepping up behind his prize, ignoring all personal boundaries.

Forget dealing with this with words, how dare this boy. Without a moment's notice Severus pulled up his right leg and drove his heel down hard on the boy's foot. The snapping sounds of bones was quite satisfying. There was a strangled yell and the arm that had been holding him let go as he felt the boy step backwards swearing.

"You fucking bitch!"

Severus didn't have time to do anything, one minute he had been smirking at the pain he had caused and the next he felt his hair being grabbed, he reached back to break a few fingers so he could get free only to be meet with his hair falling down freely around his shoulders. Blinking he turned around fully to see what had happened.

There on the ground knocked out cold was Thomas, and standing over him cane and all with a playful smirk was his friend, not a single blonde hair out of place.

"Hello pet, I do hope you are alright?"

Severus sighed; he was going to have to shake Malfoy and get home, what a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Freedom, it's different for everyone**

**Disclaimer:** Same as always I own nothing. :p

 **Summary:** Severus Snape had a secret, something that he didn't want anyone to find out. Something he went to great lengths to hide. But can he keep it hidden?

 **Warnings:** Cross dressing, Slash (man on man. :P)

 **A/N:** So I'm not dead…. :D Working on updating all my stories over the next week and hopefully keep updating them. The reason I got back into writing is thanks to my new beta and friend PokimpseeGoomba26.

* * *

We have in fact started writing a story together over on fiction press links will be in profile, it would be great if you could all go and check it out! XD

**The story is about:**

The stories name Anurilea and it's about two men who play an MMORPG to take a break from real life every now and then. Aaron Paxton is a 19 year old college student majoring in Forensic Psychology. Hadrian Black is a 24 year old man who happens to be teaching that class.

The two soon find a break in their lives as a new game called _Anurilea_ hits the market and instantly becomes a big hit. Being able to choose between an angel and a demon, these two men eventually fall for one another in game. However, what happens at their inevitable meeting?

Enough randomness onwards to the story! It’s super duper short sadly; think of it as more the end of last chap then a new chap

 

 

“I’m fine” Muttered Severus his eyes moving towards the Floo building, it was still a fare way off, no quick escape for him. This night was turning out worse than he ever thought it could. Biting back a sigh of annoyance Severus turned back and addressed Malfoy. “If you don’t mind I really do need to be off...” Why out of all the people he could have run into, why Merlin why did it have to be Malfoy!

“It is so sad it think that a wizard can’t even have a good time these days without a mudblood ruining it.” Replied Malfoy glancing with distain towards the young drunk man sprawled out on the walkway. Wasting no time he strode forwards his eyes softening as he gently looked over the form in front of him. “Are you alright? The lout didn’t hurt you did he?” Asked Malfoy.

Severus found himself blushing despite himself, after all Lucius Malfoy had always been easy on the eyes. And his beauty had only seemed to intensify as he had aged.  Something which had made the blonde talk of Hogwarts for years after he left. And with his recent devoice of his wife... Don’t go there bad Severus!

But still this was bad, he hadn’t started dressing like this until after he had left Hogwarts, and being the private person he was he had never told Lucius about it, heck he hadn’t even told him about the professor and his nose. As far as Lucius Malfoy knew, the Severus Snape that taught potions and snapped at children daily was the real Snape.

“I’m fine but I really need to go now it’s getting late and all...”He replied gesturing towards the Floo building. Seeing Malfoy look towards where he had motioned he couldn’t help think that he would be able to leave. His hopes were dashed quickly.

“Then allow me to walk with you pet, I shudder at the thought of you being accosted by more riffraff.” Said Malfoy simply as he held his arm out wanting Severus to take hold.

Severus internally sighed and reached out grasping Lucius elbow gently. There was so way out of this, he could be rude and just leave but there was no saying that Malfoy wouldn’t just follow him. Not to mention he had no desire to offend a lord of an ancient and noble house. Plus he knew Lucius the man wouldn’t give up if there was something he wanted. The faster he left the faster he could forget all about this night ever happening.

The walk following towards the Floo building was a quite one. Neither men felt the need to speak and Severus was trying his hardest to ignore the fact that Lucius kept looking at him out the corner of his eye. Instead he focused his sharp mind onto the task at hand. Once they did get to the Floo building would Lucius leave it there or insist that he see him off, because Severus wasn’t sure what to do if he happened to over hear his Floo address. Pondering this potential dilemma Severus failed to realise when they had reached the door, and if it wasn’t for Lucius gentle tug on his arm he might had walked face first into it.

“Are you alright pet?” Said Lucius gently as he steadied the beautiful man on his arm.

“Yes sorry was off with the doxy’s” Muttered Severus, he took this time to let go of the blondes arm and straightened his dress. “I thank you for walking me here but I’ll be right now, I’m planning on heading straight home, it is late after all.”

Severus was very surprised and shocked when a few moments after he finished speaking his hand was grasped and lifted to soft lips.

“It’s was my pleasure I insure you, and I hope that you haven’t been put off visiting the lane again. I would very much like to bump into you once more.”

Severus felt like his heart might just jump out his chest, Lucius had said that whole thing with his lips barley inched from Severus’s hand. So in order to try and hide just how affected he was Severus jerked his hand back and frowned lightly at the man in front of him.

“Maybe...” Was all he said before he fled into the Floo building. The door banging loudly behind him. There was no way he was spending anymore time in the presence of that man.

It was a real pity that he had rushed away as fast as he did. If Severus had stayed just a little longer he might have seen the predatory smirk that graced the aristocrats face. Or even heard the whispered words.

“O Severus, we will meet again soon I’ll make sure of it.”


	4. 4

Freedom Chapter 4:

Severus was at this moment sat at his desk in the front of his potions classroom waiting with baited breath for the 5th year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's to arrive. He had unlocked the door and was sitting as straight as he could glaring at the entrance.

He really hated this class. It was common knowledge that these houses disliked each other, yes, but in all his years teaching never had it been this bad in the classroom setting. Severus would never admit this out loud but he knew a lot of the hostility that hung between the Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th years and lower had been caused by his godson Draco. He had tried to talk to the boy and even Lucius had taken him aside. But it seemed that the young Malfoy was determined to go out of his way to cause problems. Severus was getting sick of cleaning up after him in a manner of speaking.

He sighed to himself as he brushed aside thoughts of the horror this class would bring and instead thought back to last weekend.

It had been almost an entire week since Severus had been out of the castle and he was yearning to get out again. Though he loved the place as it had been his home for so long, he didn't feel comfortable being himself while inside the stone walls. He guessed it was his own fault, having hidden himself for so long now he was too paranoid someone would discover his secret. He wanted to blame the professor that had started paying him unwanted attention. But he knew deep down that while the Professor had been the trigger to him hiding his true self, It had been his own choice to continue the charade. When the marauders had picked up their bullying last thing he wanted was them to find out how he liked dressing. So, in the end, his true self was locked away, just like his clothes. Behind spell and silence. 

His thoughts were disturbed as the door to the potions classroom finally opened and in spewed his students, they were all chatting with each other and laughing. Severus glared, a sneer caught on his lips. Why couldn't the brats be more quite! This is why he could never teach those few potions that were noise sensitive while brewing to a whole class at once. Kids in groups were just imposable. His fingers itched for his wand to curse then all. But he refrained.....just. 

Letting out a small controlled sigh he reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Today just wasn't a good day, he had had first years his morning melt five cauldrons, five! Then at lunch time he had run into peeves heading to the great hall and had been soaked with water balloons. And now he had to deal with 5th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Severus was sure in a previous life he had been a mass murdering psycho, he could think of nothing else that would warrant such a punishment as teaching these brats on a daily basis.

He wanted to quit and just brew privately and experiment to his heart's content. But he had promised Albus he would stay on at least until he found an apprentice, part in payment for keeping him out of jail and in part because he had nothing better to do at the time. But the task of finding a young student to teach potion craft to was proving impossible. He couldn't stand any of the ones he had interviewed over the years. 

"This is a classroom, not a common room, sit down and books out!" He snapped standing up swiftly his robes swishing about his legs as he turned around and flicked his wand towards the blackboard. Chalk rose smoothly and silently from its resting place and started writing out the instructions for the potion they would be brewing today. 

The reaction was almost immediate the Gryffindor's all sat down muttering grumpily to themselves. The Slytherin's at least looked slightly guilty towards their head of house. 

"Instructions are on the board for today's potion, it's a simple pain reliever as the hospital wing is running out. As its below your year level, I expect no problems." He glanced over the classroom, they all seemed to be nodding. As much as he would love to sit down and grade some other classes papers while they worked, he couldn't trust them like he could the 5th year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. So he instead stood in front of his desk leaning on it slightly and folded his arms watching the children.

A Gryffindor raised his hand, and before Severus could say anything blurted out "If it's so easy why we have to do it then?" The Gryffindor's side of the room all nodded and whispered to each other, and even a few Slytherin's looked like they agreed. 

"10 points from Gryffindor for your outburst Mr Thomas. As to why, why doesn't matter you do the potion on the board or I take points for not doing classwork. Am I understood?" 

The Gryffindor's still seemed unhappy but started unpacking at least. All around the classroom, books and cauldrons were being placed on desks and students were already making their way to the storage cupboard for ingredients. 

Severus sighed and looked over the classroom with a careful eye. In truth, he knew this potion was far below their level of skill and would not challenge them in any way, but it was true that hospital wing was running low. He had made all his classes over all the years spend one lesson each in making some, he would have done it himself but with mid-year assessments coming up he didn't have the time And leaving it to lower years was out of the question only one out of five of their potions were even usable. 

He noticed while his eyes sweep over his house's side of the room that Draco was whispering to his friends glancing over at Potter every now and then. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh. Could he not have one lesson without conflict? His godson better not get it in his head to throw something into Potters potion. He had been told on many occasion privately just how dangerous it was, listening it seemed wasn't his godsons strong point. He caught the young Malfoy's eye and glared swiftly shaking his head. The boy got the message though as soon as he saw his godfathers look he hung his head and pouted. 

Mentally noting to keep and eye on his houses side of the classroom just in case he looked over at the other side and was a little relieved to see Longbottom paired with Granger. Not that he would admit that to anyone. But at least the chance of Longbottom causing a disaster just dropped. 

He then spent the rest of the lesson walking about the room staying alert, his eyes not missing a thing. The class was nearly over and Severus had stopped three attempts from students to sabotage others potions, as they had been Slytherin's he would lecture them in the common room later and assign cleaning jobs. He might favour his students to the public but he never let them get away with anything.! 

But aside from that nothing too bad had happened and Severus's heart lightened at the thought of a disaster free lesson. 

But just was he was making his last rounds he heard something that made his teeth clench. And his head turn.

“Ron what in merlin,,,!!! What did you add?”

He quickly looked over and saw Potter berating Weasley while looking horrified towards their potion, Severus only faintly realised Weasley looked guilty as his gaze was also horribly fixed on their potion, a potion which was bubbling violently. 

Before he even had time to banish the mess they had made or up a shield, the potion exploded.

With a loud boom, it splatted everything in a bright florescent pink goo. Students were screaming and failingly their arms about trying to dislodge the slimy substance, a few smarter students had their wands out and had figured out they could banish the colourful mess. 

Severus was happy to note the potion mistake was one he had seen before and the substance didn't burn or sink into the skin. Still better safe than sorry. With what could only come from years of practice Severus flicked his wand from his sleeve and vanished the goop. His relief only lasted briefly as it became apparent that the goo had stained his skin pink. Looking around the classroom he noticed the students who had gotten rid of the potion were also in the same predicament as him. Covered in pink spots. 

“Weasley! Potter! Stay! The rest of you out now!” He bellowed. This was not helping his mood.

“But sir the potion...should we go to the hospital wing” stuttered one of his Slytherins.

"It's harmless, the colour should fade in a few hours. Only bother Madame Pompfrey if something becomes amiss. NOW LEAVE!" 

His patience was heavily frayed at this point. It gave him some small amount of satisfaction watching the brats scuttle about collecting their things to leave in the hurry. He swore Longbottom even epped.

Once the last student had left and the classroom door was closed to turned to look at Weasley and Potter. He glared heavily in their direction causing them both to shrink in on themselves. Weasley he noted looked slightly angry but Potter looked resigned scuffing his feet on the stone floor.

"What pray tell happened?" He asked slowly and carefully trying not to yell. That wouldn't help anyone at the moment, other than making him feel better of course. 

"Well, you see...." 

“Harry dis..”

He held up a hand. “Silence! One at a time.”

He was curious to note Weasley was glaring in Potters direction. Trouble in paradise? 

“Potter speak”

"I'm not sure what happened sir, the potion was fine. It was clear and we only had stirring to do, I looked down at my book and when I looked up again I noticed Ron drop something into the potion but I didn't see what." Potter glared actually glared towards Weasley after he had finished his tale. Weasley was glaring right back to. However, Severus's headache was really starting to flare up and he really found he didn't care what was going on with them . 

“Weasley”

“Well sir... ummm Harry told me to add a bat spleen!” Cried Weasley, it was clear from his facial expressions he went through while talking it had been a lot of bollocks.

Severus folded his arms and looked down at the two boys. He didn't like Potter and doubt he ever would but lately, he had been noting Weasley was starting to play up in classrooms. But still, even though he knew it was Weasley's fault he wasn't going to pass this chance up. He smirked at them causing Potter to pale and Weasley to glare at the roof. 

"20 points from Gryffindor for causing the explosion. And 15points from Gryffindor for not stopping your friend Potter. Also, dentition tomorrow with me 2pm since its Saturday understood?" 

“Yes sir” “Yea”

He sneered at them both and waved his hand, “Now leave.”

He smirked watching them practically run out of his room. His amusement didn't last long though as he realised his classroom was a complete mess. He glared at a rather large patch of goo and pulled his wand out again. Only mid flick he paused and grinned evilly. This had been his last class of the day, which meant he could simply leave this mess here for Weasley and Potter to clean tomorrow in detention. He didn't have to worry about house elves cleaning it as they weren't allowed in the potions classroom. Their magic could interfere with potions and ingredients. Same reason he personally cleaned his own rooms since he brewed in them. 

With that plan in mind, Severus gathered some papers from his desk and headed out of the room locking it behind him. 

 

Several hours later found Severus hunched over his desk in his rooms, he was gripping his black feathered quill tightly and writing short sharp strokes for a T on a students report on the properties of stirring rods. With a groan, he lay his quill down on the desk and tidied up the stack of papers. Finished. He had finished the 6th year markings. Students thought homework was evil, even he as a student thought that. But now he realised doing the homework was nothing compared to marking it all. Being a teacher was truly self-torture. 

Looking at the clock he noticed it was time for dinner, but instead of thoughts of the great halls food, Severus couldn't help his eyes drift towards his bedroom door. Behind which was his locked wardrobe. 

It didn't take him long to make up his mind. It was a Friday night he was going to go out. Treat himself to dinner then go dancing. It might even put him in a better mood for Weasley and Potter tomorrow.

Severus wasted no time in getting washed and removing his glamour and applying the needed spells. This time, he decided to wear a nice deep green almost black dress. The place he was going to do for dinner needed something a little nicer than his club wear. It had a lace up front and flared sleeves. He paired this with nice dragon hide boots. He then grabbed a small red dress that would cling to his from and shoved it in his coin bag. Looking himself over once more in the mirror and determining himself good enough Severus went to his floo and left. 

With a swirl of green flames he stepped out into the floo building on Dorian Lane. At this time of night, the clubs weren't open and many doubled as eatery's during the day for more income.   
He let his mind wonder as he made his way down the lane towards the building labelled “Maclirons”. His mouth watered slightly just thinking about the wonderful food they severed.

“Hello pet, nice to see you again.”

Severus looked to his side where a man had come up and started to walk in stride with him. It was Lucius Malfoy.

“Errr... hi?” Severus cursed inwardly how that had come out, but he had been surprised and at a slight loss for words. His steps faulted and he came to a stop looking as calm as he could towards the Malfoy Lord, but inside his emotions and thoughts resembled more a raging storm.

Lucius Malfoy smirked at him and in a graceful move extended this forearm towards Severus.

"At this time of night, in this alley, I am guessing you are headed towards a place to dine? Please let me escort you, It seems a crime for one as lovely as yourself to be alone." 

Severus couldn't help the heat that rose to his face, clearing his throat he ignored the way his heart was trying to break out of his chest and gingerly took the offered arm.

“Very well.” Was all he muttered, if his eyes were downcast with nerves and his voice a little unsteady it wasn't mentioned.

Truthfully Severus was hoping Malfoy's presence would allow him better seats at Maclirons and if Lucius dined with him maybe he would be treated to an expensive meal and drink? He was diffidently not thinking about how nice it was for his friend to be acting like this towards him. 

Together they walked the rest of the way to the restaurant Severus hand lightly gripping the blonde's inner elbow. 

The evening from there on was a blur to Severus, he had one of the best nights of his life. They had ended up dining together and as Severus had hoped Lucius paid for it and ordered expensive wine. During their dining experience they had flirted on and off with each other. And afterwards when he had relieved his plan on visiting a club or two before heading home Lucius had come with him. So for once, he had a dance partner who had scared off the riff-raff and who hadn't overstepped his boundary's. Severus hated when his dance partners got too hands on. 

It wasn't until they were heading their separate ways in the floo building that Lucius asked a question that had Severus floored.

"So after this lovely night surely I get to know your name now?" Lucius had asked with a hopeful look towards the stunned raven haired man. Severus couldn't help but go blank. He hadn't realised he had never given his name or even a name. Unsure how to answer and not yet willing to say who he was Severus blurted out the first name that came to his head. 

“Neville Potte...Potts”

As soon as the words left his mouth Severus closed his eyes in horror. And in doing so missed seeing the blond fighting with himself not to laugh. By the time Severus opened his eyes again he was greeted with a smirk.

With an elegant tilt of his head Lucius Malfoy grasped his hand and brought it up towards his head, he leant down and very softly so that Severus only just felt it lay a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. 

“It has been a wonderful night I thank you...Neville. Please expect my owl.”

And with the last look, Lucius Malfoy flooed home leaving Severus Snape alone and uttered horrified with himself still. Out of all the names he could have come up with on the spot....why...merlin why.....


End file.
